The Five Percent
by Thaty Rocha
Summary: E se você tivesse 5% de oportunidade para mudar sua vida? House parece ter 5% de chance para ser feliz com a Cuddy.


A sala de espera parecia uma cela de prisão, claro que não era na aparência, mas na sensação que causava nele. Não era preciso reafirmar o que ele pensava sobre terapia, todo mundo que o conhecia, pelo menos, minimamente, sabia que ele achava aquilo uma tremenda palhaçada.

- Coisa de gente ingênua. Quem não sabia que todo e qualquer problema psicológico seria atribuído aos traumas sofridos na infância, ou a qualquer tipo de relação perturbada que a pessoa tivera com pai e mãe.

- A culpa é sempre do Complexo de Édipo. - A culpa não é e nunca será dele e nem de suas atitudes.

O penúltimo paciente do dia acabava de deixar o consultório, o jovem senhor olhou para House e abaixou a cabeça, mais um pobre miserável que se deixava enganar pela balela que alguns ousavam chamar de psicologia. A porta foi aberta e Nolan lançou um olhar critico para o paciente esparramado no sofá.

- O que foi? – House retrucou. – Eu devia ficar aqui sentadinho como aquelas senhoras recatadas? – ele imitou a posição que descrevera, com um olhar cínico e as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo. Resmungando se apoiou na bengala para levantar e caminhou preguiçosamente até o consultório onde, novamente, se jogou na poltrona.

- Como vai você? – O homem sabia que House detestava aquelas perguntas, mas fazê-las era sempre o começo das sessões.  
- Bem... Minha perna dói e eu não posso tomar nada. Como você acha que eu estou?

- Cabe somente a você analisar isso...

- Ok! Então eu estou bem.  
- Ok. Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Não... – a resposta foi seca.

- Você não quer discutir os motivos que te levaram a jogar um carro na casa da sua namorada?

- Não... – ele bateu a bengala devagar sobre os enfeites da mesinha de centro. – Ela não é minha namorada.

- Ela era...

- Ela não era mais nada quando tudo aconteceu.  
- É assim que você enxerga as coisas?

- Eu não "enxergo" nada – ele fez questão de fazer as aspas com os dedos. – Ela terminou tudo. Ela não era nada minha...  
- E por isso você achou que tinha direito de jogar o carro na casa dela?  
House resmungou, apoiou-se novamente na bengala e se ergueu. Era nítido que a conversa estava deixando – o irritado.

- Ela mentiu para mim... Droga!

- Sobre o quê ela mentiu?  
House se apoiou sobre a bancada de livros.

- Ela estava com outra pessoa... Ela estava sorrindo, ela me traiu...

- Ela te traiu? Mas você mesmo disse que ela não era mais nada sua...

- Ela não me traiu assim... É outro tipo de traição. Você não vai entender.

- Tente me explicar...

- Não. – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente, pela primeira vez sentiu novamente a falta do vidrinho de Vicodin, dessa vez não pela droga em si, mas pela necessidade de ter algo nas mãos, algo para traí-lo do que sentia.

- Talvez se você tentar falar, as coisas fiquem mais claras e mais aceitáveis.  
- Eu não preciso que nada seja fácil ou aceitável.

- Mas você não sentiu culpa?

- Minha culpa morreu afogada no primeiro copo de uísque.

- E a menina? Você não temeu por ela...

- Eu não temi pela mulher que a...

Ele engoliu a palavra sem ter coragem de terminá-la, assumir que a amava era cada vez mais difícil e doloroso. Até ele, por mais irracional que fosse ou fingisse ser sabia que ter jogado o carro na casa dela fora a coisa mais maluca que já fizera. Não, ele não pensara em Rachel, não pensara na possibilidade da menina entrar na sala correndo ou de estar no chão da sala brincando. O ciúme o deixou cego e burro. E quando ele fugira, não fora porque se achara vingado ou que por pensar que o que fizera ficaria impune, ele fugira para enganar a si mesmo e por não querer ver nos olhos dela a dor que ele mesmo causara.

- Você não temeu pela vida dela. Você foi completamente irresponsável. – o psiquiatra reafirmava o que ele mesmo cansara de dizer.

House se jogou novamente na poltrona.

- Eu não pensei... OU pensei, não sei... Eu queria feri-la, magoá-la.

- Como ela te magoou?

- Não. – ele suspirou. – Além do que fui magoado.  
- Feri-la fisicamente não faria de você alguém melhor.

- Você não pode entender... A minha dor...  
O silêncio reinou no lugar por cerca de 5 minutos. Nolan deixou que House lidasse com aquilo que o feria, que o calava. Greg olhou para o chão durante todo o tempo em que foi incapaz de falar. Em sua mente um turbilhão de coisas dançava em torno daquela história. Amor, dor, solidão, tristeza...  
- Eu e Cuddy... – ele tentou começar, mas ainda parecia engasgado.  
- Enfim, você falou o nome dela. – o médico considerava aquela uma pequena vitória, há dias que House se referia a ela como, simplesmente, ela. Dizer o nome de Lisa era passo, um dos primeiros naquela caminhada. – Ela é muito importante para você, ou você se comportou assim em todos os seus relacionamentos.  
House parou por alguns segundos para digerir a pergunta. Ele sabia que a resposta era não. Ele nunca fora assim com ninguém, não que tivesse amado Stacy menos do que a amava, mas Cuddy era parte crucial de sua vida.  
- Estamos falando sobre ela, por isso eu falei o seu nome... E não. Nunca me comportei assim como antes... Eu nunca me senti assim antes, já revivi amores passados, mas ela, Cuddy, significa muito para mim.  
- Vocês sempre estiveram envolvidos...  
- De uma maneira que você nem pode imaginar...  
- Serei obrigado a lhe pedir que tente mais uma vez me explicar...  
- Nós dançamos ao redor um do outro por tantos anos que nem sei como começar.  
- Vocês evitaram ficar juntos?  
- Não. Evitar não, nós não conseguimos.  
- Por quê? O que os impedia?  
- Ela... Eu... Minha vida, a vida dela...  
- Ela é especial...  
- Claro que é...  
- Você disse isso a ela?  
House olhou primeiro para o homem a sua frente e depois para suas mãos, sentiu novamente a falta do frasco de Vicodin, algo para distrair, algo que o ajudasse a lidar com aquelas palavras entaladas em sua garganta.  
- Eu disse a ela que a amo. – As palavras foram ditas em um tom de voz tão baixo que o próprio House questionou-se sobre realmente tê-las dito ou somente imaginado. Ergueu o olhar para Nolan e percebeu que sim, havia dito aquelas palavras.  
- Você a fez acreditar que a realmente a ama?  
- Eu me dediquei a ela, eu queria fazê-la feliz...  
- Mas não conseguiu...  
- Eu sou um fracasso? Ela não me deu chance.  
- Ela te deu uma chance e você não suportou...  
- Eu disse que a escolheria...  
- Você escolheu o Vicodin...  
- Eu tinha dor. – ele explodiu, jogando a bengala no chão. O som do choque da madeira contra o piso foi alto e ecoou pela sala. – Ela estava correndo risco de vida...  
- A sua dor não era física... Vicodin não resolveria.  
- Quem sabe o que resolve ou não a minha dor sou eu...  
O silêncio voltou a reinar na sala, Nolan esperava que ele continuasse a falar sobre a recaída, mas perder a mulher que ama não fez de House um homem diferente, pelo menos não na auto-suficiência. Perde-la fez dele um homem mais cético e sarcástico. Mas Nolan sabia que ninguém, nem mesmo House pode viver sem amor, em algum momento ele teria que deixar aquela confusão de emoções sair de dentro dele. Em algum momento ele teria que aceitar que ela se fora e que não iria voltar.  
House queria sair dali, não queria mais falar sobre Lisa Cuddy. Ela fora embora, pronto! Era assunto encerrado. Estava cansado de ouvir falar nela, estava ainda mais cansado de falar sobre ela. Não a julgava por tê-lo denunciado e nem pelo tempo que passara na cadeia, mas a julgava por ter partido sem dar adeus. Que ela tivesse gritado com ele, jogado coisas, que tivesse feito um inferno, mas que tivesse dado adeus. Ela simplesmente partira. Após incontáveis anos, ela desistira dele. Era difícil pesar e reconhecer o que doía mais, a ausência dela em sua vida ou saber que ela tinha desistido dele.  
Nolan pigarreou e House entendeu que a conversa não tinha acabado ainda.  
- Em todas essas relações com prostitutas, nesse casamento que você inventou do nada... Em todas essas conturbações, o que você tinha na cabeça?  
- Sexo! – ele sorriu, sabia que o médico entendia seu sarcasmo. – Eu não sei o que tinha na cabeça... Eu sou um homem normal, preciso de sexo, pelo menos de vez em quando... Sobre o casamento...  
- Aquele espetáculo todo foi somente isso, um espetáculo?  
- Não, eu posso ser irracional, mas não sou burro. O casamento foi para ajudar a moça...  
- Ah, House altruísta. – Nolan gargalhou, era cômico pensar em House abrindo mão de algo em prol de alguém, ou fazendo algo em prol de alguém. – Eu custo a crer. Você fez isso porque achou nessa oportunidade uma chance para magoar a Cuddy. Pelo amor de Deus, você a convidou para o maldito casamento.  
- E ela foi...  
- Precisaria conversar com ela sobre isso, mas tenho quase certeza que ela só compareceu por crer que você não chegaria ao fim daquela idiotice.  
- Como você pode macular o matrimonio sagrado chamando de idiotice? - novamente ele usava o sarcasmo para evitar pensar no porque das ações dela. – Ela não tentou impedir...  
- Nós estamos falando da mulher que te conhece melhor que qualquer outra pessoa... Ela sabia que nada o faria desistir, a não ser você mesmo e sua forma diferente de pensar.  
House levantou mais uma vez e pôs – se a andar pela sala.  
- Eu a conheço... Ela devia ter tentado me impedir.  
- Como? Jogando um carro na sua casa?  
Ele olhou para o médico e fez cara de desdém.  
- De alguma forma... Não sei. Ela sempre tentava me impedir.  
- Em todas as confusões em que você se meteu, ela sempre tentou te proteger? – para o médico aquela seria a mais pura prova de amor.  
- Da maneira dela, sim! – House escorou na porta da sala, imagem clara de sua necessidade de ir embora dali.  
- Ela sempre esteve lá por você? – a insistência de Nolan tinha uma necessidade. Fazê-lo compreender que Cuddy sempre esteve lá por ele e que aquilo era a mais deslavada forma de amar.  
- Sim. Sempre...  
- Você consegue enxergar isso de outra forma que não uma expressão clara dos sentimentos dela por você?  
House coçou a cabeça.  
- Culpa, quem sabe?  
- Achei que você já tinha deixado isso para lá... Ela não tem culpa pela sua perna.  
- Eu sei que não, mas ela ainda alimenta essa idéia idiota.  
- E você entende que deixá-la acreditar nisso a deixa atormentada e é maldade?  
House sorriu, mas dessa vez o sorriso irônico não teve vez, aquele sorriso era de ansiedade.  
- Sim... Era uma forma de mantê-la cativa.  
- Você temia que se ela não se sentisse mais culpada ela te deixaria?  
Mais uma daquelas perguntas que ele preferia não ter que encarar, porque conhecia a resposta exata. Sim, ele temia que sem a culpa e o remorso, ela partisse ou o mandasse embora. Sem aquela maldita mania de se culpar ela teria lhe abandonado há muito tempo. Ele não alimentava aquelas idéias, mas também não fazia nada para dizimá-las, deixara que ela remoesse a culpa por todos aqueles anos, por se ela tivesse lhe deixado antes ele não teria sobrevivido.  
Algo em seu interior emitiu um sinal de alerta, aquela a convicção crucial que ele precisava: Sem ela, ele teria desistido. Sem a força e o apoio dela ele já teria se perdido. E agora? O que seria de sua vida sem ela?  
- Você temia ficar sem ela? – Nolan tocou onde a ferida mais doía. – Você teme agora que não a tem por perto?  
House voltou para a poltrona e sua postura era a de um homem desarmado, vencido. Ele soltou a bengala no chão mais uma vez, prostrado, encolheu- se, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, a cabeça apoiada nas palmas das mãos. E agora? O que seria de sua vida, sem ela?  
- Eu não sei se posso continuar sem ela... Posso tentar, estou tentando, mas não sei quem estará lá por mim e isso é muito ruim.  
- Você tem outros amigos...  
- Você não entende? – Ele gritou para o médico que se recolheu ao assento da poltrona. – Você não conseguiria entender... Eu não a tenho... Sem ela, sou somente um esboço do que poderia ser.  
- Você já sentiu isso antes? Abandonado de forma a não conseguir seguir em frente?  
- Não.  
- Nem mesmo quando sua ex-mulher o deixou?  
- Não... – Aquilo era realmente massacrante. Doía alem da dor emocional. Assumir que a partida dela o magoava mais que qualquer outra perda em sua vida era chocante.  
- Gregory... Ela é a mulher que você idealizou que você esperou?  
- Eu queria ter um dólar por cada vez que pensei nisso.  
- Você abriria mão da medicina por ela, deixaria tudo só pra ser feliz ao lado dela?  
- Sim...  
- Então porque o Vicodin é mais forte que esse amor? Você notou que mesmo com toda a dificuldade em falar sobre ela, você não tocou na perna, a sua perna não doeu...  
Como num reflexo impensado ele levou a mão à perna e fez o gesto costumeiro. Não sentira dor na perna, a dor agora era em outra parte de seu corpo, uma em que não havia remédio ao alcance.  
- Durante o tempo em que vocês ficaram juntos a dor chegou ao ponto em que a medicação auxiliar não resolveu?  
- Não.  
- Porque não havia dor, Gregory! Você estava feliz.  
- Eu não estou mais feliz...  
- Você quer voltar a ser o House de antes?  
Aquele era o ponto. Ele tinha uma escolha a fazer, poderia voltar a ser o homem frio e miserável que era antes da relação com ela, ou poderia se tornar o homem que ela precisava; o homem que não a faria sofrer, aquele que estaria disposto a ser um pai para Rachel, um companheiro em quem ela poderia confiar e que estaria sempre ao seu lado.  
- Eu quero voltar a ser o homem que estava com ela.  
- O homem que estava com ela era você mesmo.  
- Não. Eu não consigo ser aquele homem, não sem ela.  
Dessa vez foi Nolan que se levantou. Apoiando – se no espaldar da cadeira, ele olhou nos olhos de seu paciente. Sentiu que fazia parte do seleto grupo que presenciara aquela versão humana do misantropo médico. O sofrimento estampado em sua face novidade. Mas Nolan podia jurar que assim que fechasse a porta daquele consultório às suas costas ele voltaria a ser o velho House de sempre. Misantropo como sempre.  
- Você está me dizendo que depende dela para ser humano?  
- Estou lhe dizendo que preciso dela, dependo dela e não sei viver sem ela...  
- Isso foi a coisa mais sincera que já ouvi de você.  
- Isso é o mais fraco e mais sincero que posso ser...  
- Assumir que precisamos de alguém não nos torna fracos, só mostra que somos humanos. Amar não te torna incapaz ou fraco.  
- Amar quem não estar ao seu lado te deixa incapaz...  
- Mandar para longe quem você ama te torna o quê?  
- Burro!  
- Você prefere ser burro ou incapaz?  
- Não resulta na mesma coisa?  
- Não... Você prefere que sua humanidade dependa dela ou prefere viver longe dela?  
- Eu já disse o que prefiro...  
- E, conhecendo a sua preferência, a sua necessidade, qual serão as suas ações?  
- Continuarei a seguir a minha vida medíocre.  
Nolan sorriu nervosamente. Aquela não era a resposta que ele esperava. Também não esperava que House levantasse dali e corresse atrás da Cuddy, mas pensou que talvez ele reconhecesse que voltar atrás e tentar mais uma vez seria o mais correto.  
- Mas...  
- Eu não posso tentar mais uma vez... Não posso fazer isso com ela.  
- Eu acredito que assumir que esse seu lado humano está unicamente ligado a presença dela é uma forma de lidar com a perda.  
- E isso é importante por quê?  
- Como você se sentiu quando soube que ela havia partido?  
House ergueu os olhos para o teto.  
- Perdido, abandonado... Não falamos sobre isso antes.  
- Você se permitiu sofrer? Chorar?  
- Me diga o que isso importa?  
- Muito. Se você lidou com a perda de uma forma muito rápida, talvez não tenha sido a maneira correta.  
House resmungou algo.  
- Você não consegue entender que eu ainda lido com a maldita falta dela?  
- Há quanto tempo vocês estavam juntos?  
- Quase um ano.  
- Você tem boas lembranças desse tempo?  
- Algumas...  
- Você consegue lidar com a perda dessas memórias?  
- Pouco me importa as malditas memórias, elas são apenas dolorosas agora.  
- Você conseguiu se desvincular de alguém tão importante assim antes?  
- Stacy talvez...  
- Sua ex - esposa?  
- Sim. Minha vida é uma tablóide.  
- É assim que você a vê?  
- É difícil não pensar assim...  
- O termo para isso é diminishing , ou redução, você tenta menosprezar ou não dá valor as coisas realmente importantes porque assim é mais fácil abrir mão delas.  
- Eu chamo de esquecer os problemas.  
- Mas não está aqui lidando com o assunto "Cuddy" exatamente porque você não consegue esquecê-la?  
- Ponto pra você...  
- Você se sente culpado por ter esperado tanto tempo e depois deixá-la escapar por entre os dedos?  
- Eu sou um viciado, posso-me sentir culpado por tudo, ou serei julgado culpado.  
- Você se manteve limpo quando o quis.  
- É... E de nada adiantou.  
O som do telefone quebrou a aura do escritório.  
- Desculpe-me, eu sempre deixo no correio de voz quando estou atendendo, mas minha filha está doente...  
- Vai lá. – House apontou para o telefone que continuava chamando insistentemente.  
Nolan tentou falar baixo, mas House ainda podia ouvir o que ele dizia.  
- Oh, Olá querida! Está tudo bem por aí? Sim, sim... Diga a ela que levarei aquela pizza que ela adora assim que acabar aqui... Eu preciso ir. Amo você também.  
- Você não precisa ir embora? – Aquela era mais uma de suas maneiras traiçoeiras de evitar a terapia.  
- Eventualmente... Então, voltemos a Cuddy.  
- Eu não quero mais falar sobre Cuddy. – House mudou de posição na poltrona, agora encarando o psiquiatra. – Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Sim.  
- Você tem uma família, eu não. Diferentes vidas... O que te faz pensar que é qualificado o bastante para me julgar? Um pedaço de papel na parede? Eu tenho vários iguais.  
Nolan sorriu.  
- Aquele pedaço de papel na minha parede me qualifica para ouvir e não para julgar. Talvez você pense o contrário, os pedaços de papel na sua parede de qualificam o bastante para tratar as pessoas como você as trata?  
House não respondeu a pergunta. O caldeirão entornou sobre ele. O silêncio reinou na sala por alguns instantes.  
- Eu não tenho acendido as luzes do meu apartamento... Eu as deixo desligadas. – A declaração surgiu do nada, ele devia estar realmente se sentindo encurralado.  
- Há quanto tempo você vem fazendo isso?  
- Desde que voltei para casa, depois da prisão... Primeiro achei que me ajudaria a dormir, já que eu não conseguia, mas não funcionou e por alguma razão eu, simplesmente deixei para lá...  
- Você enxerga esse escuro dentro de você?  
- Vou deixar as interpretações para a pessoa com o pedaço de papel escrito psiquiatria...  
- Vamos por esse caminho, talvez essa seja a forma de não "olhar" para as escolhas que você fez.  
- Na decoração?  
- A sua casa é o reflexo de como você vive a sua vida, as cores e como você as usa, com quem você compartilha o seu lar...  
- As cores são neutras e eu toco piano para relaxar... Isso me torna patético ou comum demais?  
- Não sei... Estou interessado no que você deixou de fora.  
- Eu deixei algo de fora?  
- Não sei. Cuddy viveu lá com você?  
- Não. Você sabe que não...  
- A casa ainda tem coisas dela?  
- Não. Eu fiz questão de devolver a ultima coisa.  
- É você fez... Você se lembra dela pela casa.  
- Sim.  
- Isso é doloroso.  
- Sim. – House não hesitou, não protelou ou fez piada. Isso era um bom sinal.  
– E agora você vive sozinho.  
- No escuro.  
- Você pensou em morar lá com ela.  
- Não.  
- Vocês pensaram em morar juntos, discutiram isso?  
- Não.  
- Você se casaria com ela.  
- Sim.  
- Teria uma família com ela?  
- Não sei... Ela já tem uma família.  
- Você se sente inferior a ela por isso?  
- Por que ela tem uma filha?  
- Por não ser o pai da filha dela.  
House se ergueu novamente, dessa vez parecia mais irritado do que das outras vezes em que esbravejara e jogara coisas no chão.  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso... Vá para sua filha. Eu estou saindo. Me sinto pior agora do que quando entrei por essa porta.  
- Você precisa falar sobre isso...  
- Não – ele gritou tão alto quanto pôde. – Eu tenho tido grande sucesso em evitar esse assunto.  
- Sucesso? – Nolan riu ironicamente. – O que você é House? Um médico brilhante viciado em narcóticos, sozinho, sem a mulher que ama. Pelo amor de Deus, onde isso é sucesso?  
- E quem é você para me julgar?  
- Julgar? Não, já lhe disse que não julgo, só junto as peças que você me dá...  
House bateu com a bengala na porta do consultório.  
- Isso não é fácil... Sim, eu teria uma família com ela. Droga! Eu criei isso em minha cabeça... Uma família com ela.  
- E como você se sente por perder tudo que idealizou com ela?  
- Estou considerando comprar um gato.  
Gregory House estava de volta.  
- Eu entendo sua reação...  
- Você entende...  
- Você criou expectativas que tinha negligenciado. Isso pode ser traumático. Paralisante até.  
- Paralisante? Eu sou manco e não paralítico.  
- Do que você se arrepende?  
House percebeu que o médico não se continha mais frente aos seus sarcasmos.  
- Do que você se arrepende quando pensa em tudo que idealizou?  
- De ter esperado muito tempo.  
- Para ter essas idéias?  
- Para ter essas idéias com a pessoa certa.  
- Cuddy era a pessoa certa.  
- Talvez. Ela era a única a não desistir.  
- Você disse algo a ela? Sobre esses planos?  
- Não... Eu estava tentando ser um bom namorado, não pensei em dizer a ela que queria ser algo mais.  
- Isso te incomoda agora?  
- Que diferença isso faria? Acabou e acabaria do mesmo jeito.  
- Então você tinha planos, mas pensava que podia acabar a qualquer hora.  
- Quem não pensaria? Você não a conhece...  
- Eu já a vi.  
- Então como pode me fazer uma pergunta assim? Olhe para ela, linda, bem sucedida, mãe e agora olhe para mim... Tinha como dar certo?  
- Aquela mulher linda e bem sucedida lhe disse que te amava?  
- Sim.  
- Então o que vejo é que não importava para ela se fosse um trapo ou o médico incrível que é... Não importava o quão miserável você se tornou. Você era o homem que ela amava.  
- O homem mais incrível que ela já conheceu. – Ele sorriu. – Que piada! O homem que ela amava sem o Vicodin.  
- Ela precisava de você sem ele... Ela precisava que você fosse você. Deixa-lo quando você não foi capaz de ser o homem que ela queria, talvez tenha sido a maneira dela de te ajudar a passar por isso, afinal ela esteve ao seu lado por todos esses anos e não conseguiu te fazer uma pessoa melhor...  
- Me deixando ela faria de mim alguém melhor.  
- Se você a ama de verdade quem sabe sofrer essa perda te ajudaria.  
- Eu sempre a quis... Eu sempre fui vulnerável ao que sentia por ela.  
- Amar não é ser vulnerável, você é vulnerável a algo que teme e não a alguém que ama.  
- Você está dizendo que eu temia ser o homem que ela desejava que eu fosse?  
- Você ainda teme. A sua reação foi covarde.  
- Eu sei.  
- Você sempre espera o pior das pessoas e de você?  
- Eu não vou responder a essa pergunta.  
- Por que não?  
- Porque estou me sentindo manipulado... E eu me recuso a isso. Recuso-me a aceitar essa coisa idiota da terapia, é como se as pessoas nunca assumissem o que realmente fazem, como se cada erro ou passo em falso fosse culpa de algum momento ou de alguém num passado longínquo. "OH! É eu sou um ferrado, mas meu pai era um bêbado".  
House gargalhou.  
- Então House, assuma essa postura, coloque seu nome embaixo de cada erro e de cada trapalhada que você já fez e pare de usar o sarcasmo como desculpa. Se você não aceita e não acredita que esse comportamento autodestrutivo é reflexo de alguma coisa do passado ou da sua incapacidade de lidar com a dor, bata no peito e assuma que enfiou um carro na casa da mulher que ama porque você é um babaca e, por ser assim, está sozinho e infeliz.  
House encarou o médico com raiva, as narinas dilatadas.  
- Eu não posso te obrigar a falar e nem de mudar o que você acredita, mas eu sei que você não vai sair dessa sala enquanto não desafogar tudo que está aí preso dentro de você, então House, quem manipula quem aqui?  
- Eu não sei... – House caminhou até a porta. – Mas não me importa mais porque eu estou saindo...  
- Uma última pergunta... Por que você sempre escolhe ficar sozinho?  
House segurou a porta por alguns minutos e depois a soltou fechando- a. Então bateu a testa sobre a madeira.  
- Você pode me contar o que sente.  
Ele limpou a garganta. Era fácil o médico pedir aquilo, mas era o inferno para ele.  
- Sinto mais do que consigo ou quero entender.  
- Isso Gregory, é tristeza.  
- Isso, Doutor... É a droga da minha vida.  
- E você vai aceitá-la assim até quando?  
- Agora? Sem ela? Até o maldito final.  
- Eu não creio nisso e acho que nem você. Você é inteligente demais para acreditar nessas bobeiras de limitações.  
- Não é bobeira e nem limitação.  
- Então o que?  
- A pergunta correta é o que falta.  
- Então o que falta?  
- Ela.  
- Ela?  
- Cuddy... – a necessidade de pronunciar o nome dela foi mais forte. – Lisa.  
- Ela não pode estar na próxima guinada da sua vida?  
- Não, ela desistiu.  
- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Não assuma algo assim e caia nessa estrada de mão única.  
- A estrada não tem placa de pare.  
- Eu sou sua placa. Pare, Gregory.  
House sorriu.  
- E se ela ainda o quiser? Não agora, mas com o tempo, quem sabe?  
- Ela não quererá e, de certa forma, eu admiro isso.  
- Admira?  
- Sim. Ela seguiu em frente, criou sua própria família.  
- O que não impede nada...  
- Para mim sim...  
- Você tentou procurá-la?  
- Não...  
- Então pense comigo. Suponhamos que você tenha 5% de chance, pense em um investimento em que eu, como seu gerente, lhe dou 5% de lucro, mais a possibilidade de ter uma família e ser o que você desejou ser... É um investimento ruim?  
- Acrescente uma torradeira e eu estou dentro.  
Nolan conferiu as horas no relógio em seu pulso.  
- Eu preciso ir agora.  
- Eu também...  
House se ergueu e já ia saindo quando Nolan o chamou novamente.  
- House... Pense, 5% de lucro e a vida que você queria.  
House assentiu e deixou o consultório.  
- 5% são bem melhor que zero.


End file.
